Promesa
by Cereciito17-Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Jodido el día, en que se tropezó con esa pequeña revoltosa…La pequeña y sonrosada lengua chupo con avidez infinita el helado...Degustándolo, paladeándolo, saboreándolo… Dejando al chico duro como una roca, imaginándose una y mil escenas en su cabeza…Volvió a maldecir su suerte…¡Mierda en que se había metido ahora!


**Disclaimer: **Ángel Beats (Latidos de ángel). La historia fue concebida originalmente por Jun Maeda, quien también escribió el guion, con el diseño de los personajes originales por Na-Ga, ambos Maeda y Na-Ga pertenecen a la empresa Key, conocida por producir títulos como _Kanon_, _AIR_ y _CLANNAD_.. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC.

**Rating**: "T" Por lenguaje, escenas subidas de tono.

**N/A: ¡H**ola! Mucho gusto en conocerlas, este es mi primer escrito para esta pareja, de la que orgullosamente soy fanática. No sé si les guste pero si les guste me gustaría saberlo atreves de un hermoso y valioso reviewn. Lamento si por alguna cosa les llegara a ofender dicho escrito, ya que en esta historia, tocare temas fuertes, indirectamente. No muy explícitos, pero si los llegare a tocar la cambiaria a rating M. Sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Cuídense y _que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

**Sumary:** Jodido el día, en que se tropezó con esa pequeña revoltosa…La pequeña y sonrosada lengua chupo con avidez infinita el helado...Degustándolo, paladeándolo, saboreándolo… Dejando al chico duro como una roca, imaginándose una y mil escenas en su cabeza…Volvió a maldecir su suerte…¡Mierda en que se había metido ahora!

* * *

**Promesa**

**Capitulo 1: Enfermo**

**By: Cereciito17 o Betsy Uchiha"**

"Mi amor, dices que no hay amor a menos que dure para siempre. Tonterías, hay episodios mucho mejores que la obra entera…"

* * *

Desde que se había tropezado con ella en el parque; ya hace un par de meses atrás, supo que la conocía.

No sabía exactamente de donde, ya que era más que obvio que ella no hubiere nacido antes de convertirse en un pre-puberto.

Pero algo en su interior le decía que le debía algo, no sabiendo exactamente que fuere. Pero lo sentía, muy en el fondo.

Hinata volvió a suspirar, mientras observaba a la pequeña de fiushas cabellos comiendo helado.

¡Era un jodido enfermo!

¡Y un maldito de mierda!

Ya era un adulto, tenía 22 años.

¡Qué mierda hacia observando embelesado a una niña de no más de 6 años!

¡Mierda!

¡Y más mierda!

Jodido el día, en que se tropezó con esa pequeña revoltosa.

La pequeña y sonrosada lengua chupo con avidez infinita el helado.

Degustándolo, paladeándolo, saboreándolo.

Dejando al chico duro como una roca, imaginándose una y mil escenas en su cabeza.

Volvió a maldecir su suerte.

El chico de azules cabellos, desvió la mirada hacia el cielo azul.

Observando ver las nubes pasar, con rapidez.

Se encontraba pensando, recordando.

Hacia cosa de 5 años, había despertado de un coma, debido a un accidente que había tenido. Lo habían atropellado.

El día se su accidente se encontraba sumamente drogado. Todo le valía una reverenda mierda, desde que por su culpa habían perdido, él y su equipo el campeonato estatal de beisbol.

No había tenido las precauciones debidas, y probablemente aunque hubiere estado en sus cinco sentidos tampoco las hubiera tomado, debido a eso, dio como consecuencia su coma. Los médicos, le habían dicho que era un milagro que a un se encontrara con vida, y más a un que hubiere despertado.

Pero lo había hecho, contra todo pronóstico, el se encontraba ahí. Los doctores, le habían mencionado que había muerto, por cosa de tres minutos y medio, una semana antes de que despertara de su coma; y cuando iban a anotar la hora de su descenso, su corazón, volvía a latir, sorprendiendo a todos. Y no era un latido débil, era un latido con una rapidez normal, todavía no llegaba su momento, y eso lo había demostrado, despertando.

Tenía retazos de los sueños que había tenido en su coma.

Recordaba que peleaba con una chica de cabellos fiushas, pero sin poder apreciar el rostro. Por alguna razón no podía verlo, también recordaba que la misma chica le decía "Sempai"; sombras de personas, pero algo que no había olvidado era una promesa. Una promesa hecha a la misma chica con la que había peleado, unas palabras que le rezumbaban en su cabeza día y noche que decían: "…No importa cómo o donde te conozca me enamorare de ti. A un si no puedes moverte, y aunque no tengas jamás hijos, ¡Yo me casare contigo!" Y por extraño que pareciere todo eso, esa misma chica, le recordaba la misma niña regordeta y adorable que miraba en estos momentos en el parque. Degustando los últimos trozos de su helado. Un sonrojo ilumino las mejillas de la pequeña, cuando la mama de la niña le limpiaba la cara quitando los restos de helado de su cara.

Hinata desvió su vista de aquella escena tan enternecedora, mejor era irse de ahí. Pronto ellas abandonarían el parque, y todavía tenía que tomar un tren que no demoraba en pasar, para llegar a su departamento, ellas no irían muy lejos, ya que ya había visto donde vivían, y vivían a unas cuadras del parque, así que ya no se preocupara por ver que llegaran con bien. Si, ya vendría a verla nuevamente. Por el momento ya era suficiente. Se levanto de la banca en la que estaba, se sacudió los pantalones, acomodo su chaqueta, ya que ya empezaba a refrescar, y se retiro del lugar. Dirigió una última mirada hacia la pequeña y su madre.

Suspiro.

Si era un enfermo, pero si esos sentimientos que empezaba a albergar lo mandaban al infierno, con gusto iría sin levantar protesta alguna.

* * *

**Continuara…**

¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD ¡Nah! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador, jodiendose las pocas nalgas que tiene uno. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye

Mordiskitos

Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17


End file.
